Ditching the Old Routine
by PlazmaTelevision01
Summary: A strangely coloured Eevee who was relentlessly abused moves into a secret town of Pokemon. He learns a lot from his new friends. Warning: Yaoi segments, drug usage, strong language, genitals but NO lemon (maybe lime), sexuality confusion, high in sugar and calories, see a doctor before reading, not recommended for vegans, NO hermaphrodites were harmed in the making of this fanfic.
1. Chapter 1: 5 feet in the air

I take another turn, tree after tree whipping past by my side. A quick glance behind me revealed nothing.  
>"EEVEE! Come BACK!" a scream emanated from somewhere in the forest.<br>Forget it. Forget him. I hate him. I belong in the wild.  
>"EEVEE! There you are! Hahaha!" A child of 5 years cornered me. Stupid child. I deserve no more of his carelessness.<p>

I took a defensive stance, before growling. "Hahaha!" the boy laughed, carelessly waddling towards me. It was the same everyday. I would run, and he would grab me with his sticky, infested hands covered in candy. I was grabbed tight, in a hug. "C'mon! Mum said dinner's almost ready! After that we can PLAY! Hahaha!"

No more.

I struggled my way out, jumping away to a nearby stump, ready for his next action. Waiting. Watching.  
>"C'mon, Eevee! Don't be angry. We'll play games, like Throw!" Ugh. That game. The title explains it all. I get thrown. And I can't fight back, lest his brother come in and break my limbs. It was the same everyday. Routine, routine, routine.<p>

His brother was very narcissistic, muscly and loved by all of the girls. EVERYONE respected him. Even the people who hated redheads. I hated him. He hated everyone except for this small child. Heck, he caught me (with force, not a pokéball) for him. Heartwarming? No.

When the toddler isn't around, Mister-fucking-macho beats me. Maybe that's how I got my dark colouration and darker patches around my still, grey eyes. Dried blood? Eh, possibly. It could just be my colour, but still.

Anyways. Am I gonna stick around for this toddler to grasp me with his fun-dip hand? Well, am I?

Should I stick with the norm? The routine? Would I (questionably) let this child take me back to his house where I felt - quote unquote - safe?

It was a strange quality of mine - always wanting to stick to routine. I could do with a little change, but too much would confuse me, kinda like putting my brain into overdrive. That's why, after all of these years, I've never left. It's a big step. So, should I change for the better (or worse)?

Yes. Yes, yes, yes. Today is the day.

The child got up and made a dash for me. I jump out of the way, pushing him over. Tears cloud my eyes. My heart was pounding. Those years of abuse by this sick thing and it's family seemed to be escaping through tears and palpitations. Was this my freedom? Should I make an escape? Is this what change truly is?

The preschooler got up.  
>"Hehehe! Come here, Eevee!"<br>"Grrr..."  
>"Come on! Dinner's ready!"<br>Well, what can I say. I warned him.

As the 3 year old stumbled forward, I readied my claws.

"Eevee! Hahaha-"

KRRRT!

Excitement turned to terror as the toddler now began to cry. Loudly. Next thing you know, a certain scream emanated towards our location. It was the brother. And the usual events began to play out. I was paralysed, ready for the asskicking that was awaiting me. Until a change of course happened.

My paws began to move. Fast. I was running away. This was new... was I seriously doing this?

* * *

><p><em>30 minutes later...<em>

I'm in the middle of a forest. It's beginning to rain. There seems to be no sight of my pursuers. I never saw them, but I know that they're out there. Keeping up their end of the routine. I bet it's happening. I know. It wants to happen. And it always gets what it wants. At least not for now.

Tired, I began to seek shelter underneath a large leaf.  
>The sounds of the rain hitting all of the leaves was fairly soothing.<br>I was alone... Alone with the rain.  
>But, was I truly alone? I know that those two would be after me...<br>Or would they be?

The rain's starting to let up, but it looked like it would come back soon. It's been an hour since I ran away. And I am hungry. "So, how am I gonna get food? Maybe I could eat a berry or two!" I said, maybe gleaming with a little optimism. My ears perked, until my stomach rumbled again. I felt sad again. "That wouldn't be enough, would it?" I sighed. What else was bad? Well, for one, it was almost dark. For another, I haven't really seen anyone. I could build a temporary shelter, but... it would be even lonelier.

I guess the only thing I could do was move. For now.

Moving, moving, moving. Got to keep on going. Maybe I might find someone.

_Rustle, rumble..._

Maybe, I might even steal someone's home. Temporarily of course. I'm not unruly. Well, not THAT unruly.

_Rustle, rustle, rumble..._

Ooh, and maybe their house would be near a river! With food! That would be awesome! Maybe... If I just keep going...

**GRK!**

I freeze in my tracks. What was that sound? It could be anything. A hunter. A predator. A killer. The brother. A hunter. Oh, golly! The dangers of running away! I'm not used to the wild! I don't belong here!

**GRRK!**_ Rumble, rumble..._

Oh. It was my stomach.  
>That's... pretty funny! Ahahaha!<br>Well, not really.

Suddenly, my face meets with the cold, wet mud. My body is in suspense. I can't move. Something... something is holding me down! I can't see!

Before managing to make a scream, my mouth is silenced by what seems to be a vine wrapped around my mouth. Then my body seemed to be bound by more. I force open my eyes past the mud and - oh my gods - I'm five feet off of the ground! Apparently, my captor must have noticed this and wrapped a vine around my eyes accordingly. I can't defend myself. Is this it?

"Who are you?" a distinctly female voice asks me. I attempt to give an answer, but there's a giant friggin vine over my mouth. "Oh. Right. Jalnan, let go of his mouth with your weird Snivy vines." the female voice demands, sounding a tone of disgust at the end of her direction. "Yes commander," a younger male voice ("Jalnan") responded sarcastically, "I'll be sure to do that next time, too." The feminine voice seemed to scoff. "Just let'm go." it said. The male voice responded with an unenthusiastic, elongated sigh. "Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine."

As soon as the vines were off of my snout, I gasped for air, before asking who they were. "We didn't unmute you so you could ask us the same question we asked you." said the feminine voice. Fair point.

"Uhh... I'm a disowned pokemon?" I said. The male voice replied hastily: "Elaborate." I began to panic. What if they're gonna kill me? I don't know who they are! "Please don't hurt me!" I half-accidentally thought out loud. They must have heard (or at least picked up the signs of panic). "We won't hurt ya. You seem harmless enough." the female voice presumably replied with a remark I (begrudgingly) agree with. I calmed down so I could tell my story, 5 feet in midair.

* * *

><p>"... And so, today, I ran away from my owners because they were mistreating me. They never caught me in a ball, though. Just a cage. Now would you PLEASE let me go." I said. I felt the vines loosen briefly before the female voice interrupted with a stern "Don't even think about it." :( I just want to be free.<p>

I felt like we were moving. Where to? "Uhh, where are we going? Why won't you let me go?" I ask. "Well, from what I heard, it sounds like you don't have a shelter or anything in the form of food. So we're gonna take you back to our little encampment. If that's alright with ya." the female voice said. I immediately cheered up, but something didn't seem right. "How come you trust me?" I ask. "You don't seem to be affiliated with anyone bad- darn it, it's raining again. I mean, you are a different colour, and that may or may not attract hunters to our village, but... I suppose if you prove yourself to be trustworthy, we won't let anything bad happen. Oh, we're here!" the feminine voice said, answering my question. Even though it was a bit weird.

A few minutes later, the rain stopped. Or at least it seemed that way. We had actually entered a building of some sort. It felt like I was being safely lowered to the ground. When cold, wet feet met a warm towel, I admit, I shuddered in delight. Eventually the vines were removed (except for my eyes D:) and I was able to dry myself off; though the pouring rain hit the vines mostly, I was still incredibly wet and cold. Wrapping myself up in the towel, I made myself comfortable by laying down.

"Aagh, my vines are tiiiiiiired, Eve. Can I let go now?" 'Jalnan' whined. "I have to tie something over his eyes first, ya know!" 'Eve' retorted. A ragged feeling material was tied around my forehead. "Okay, so I guess this could count as a trust test. Just keep your eyes shut, stranger." 'Eve' told me. "Okay, I guess? I'll try my best." I replied with a nod which prompted another whinge from my vine-er. "Okay... let go now." she directed. The vines began to loosen. I don't know why, but I wanted their trust, so I kept my eyes as shut as possible. Eventually, the material was covered over my eyes. "Okaaaayyyy... done! 'Sall good now!" the voice identified as Eve said with an almost bubbly tone in her voice.

"So, you all dry now? We good to go? ... Good!"

I was guided across the small village to another building, I think. Eventually, after a bit of walking and changing directions, they decided to speak up. "Yo, chief. We got a new guy. Found him wandering around." 'Jalnan' said, referring to my running away. "Oh? A visitor?" an older male voice says. "Err, not exactly. You see..."

* * *

><p><strong>Chief:<strong> "Oh! That's horrible! I can't believe that humans would be that horrible!"  
><strong>Jalnan:<strong> "Yeah, and hearing it the second time is just worse."  
><strong>Me:<strong> "Please, chief guy, I want to live here. I can't go back."  
><strong>Chief:<strong> "Hmm..."  
><strong>Eve:<strong> "I have a very cliché idea! He can stay with us!"  
><strong>Chief:<strong> "No, no. That's far too mainstream. There is a house he can occupy, though. Now then... err... whoever you are. Uh."  
><strong>Jalnan:<strong> "Um."  
><strong>Eve:<strong> "Hm."  
><strong>Chief:<strong> "I can't believe you wouldn't even ask his name! How rude! Err, what's your name?"  
><strong>Me:<strong> "Um... (I never had one. Time to come up with a name that isn't stereotypically moe, like Moonsoul. Ew.)"  
><strong>Me:<strong> "It's Nisshoku.  
><strong>Eve:<strong> "You totally made that up on the spot, didn't you?"  
><strong>Me:<strong> "Sssssssssure."  
><strong>Chief:<strong> "Nisshoku. Your colour is sure to attract predators. But you are seeking desperate asylum from these psychotic humans. We are willing to take this risk for you, IF you help out and build some trust. Deal?  
><strong>Me:<strong> "...Deal."  
><strong>Chief:<strong> "Great. I can't wait for you to start showing your end around here. No homo."

My eye band is suddenly removed. My vision is blurry, but eventually I begin to see. In front of me was a yellow Snivy, an Eevee with a flower in her hair (seventeen seven sixty- No? Okay.) and a Primeape. How do I know these things? Maybe you should stop looking into it so much and just friggin read, 'kay? What seemed to be strange was that the Snivy was wearing a blue hoodie that was hanging loose off of his sleek, snakelike body. Did I just say that?

ANYWAYS, after being acquainted with each other, my newfound friends decided to take me to my house. This village was full of people (my kind, not yours) talking to each other. A fair whack wore clothes like Jalnan. They were all united, sharing umbrellas, walking around. It was neat. Oh, but I should mention how shanty these houses were. Realise that these were built with paws, vines, claws and mouths, and not hands. (Witty sentence inside brackets that there's way too many of) Most of them looked like patchwork projects made out of rusty, corrugated metal. It gave this small village an industrial feel to it. Another thing. There are WAY too many people around to fit in such a small amount of houses. Unless most of them were visitors, lived in lakes or the forest nearby. Also, this town was surrounded by a massive wall not unlike the houses._** HMM, SEEMS FAMILIAR. ANIMAL CROSSING, MUCH?**_

Rest in peace, fourth wall.

Anyway. So they showed me to a house that had a mysterious little symbol on it. That's what defined it from the rest. When I got inside, I was astounded. The floor was carpet. Holy where-the-heck-did-they-get-that-from crap. It was amaze. It seemed comfortable enough. I was led to my bed, a real human bed, not some cat bed. I laid on it immediately. "Wow, man. Is it really that friggin tubular?" Jalnan said. "Oh, please, Jalnan. He's probably never slept in a comfy bed before. You know, coz of his quote unquote owners." Eve replied. Then they noticed I was in tears. "Uh, what's wrong, 'Ku?" Jalnan asked, expressing genuine concern.

He even gave me a nickname.

"It's nothing. *sniff* You guys are just so nice to me, and, *sniff*, I'm not used to such a huge change in routine! This is really big for me guys! I *sniff* I just... Thanks." Eve suddenly jumped on the bed and embraced me. "It's alright. If it helps, we'll both sleep here. Mainly because Jalnan doesn't have a bed anymore and has nowhere to sleep. *glares at Jalnan*" said Eve. "I told you, it wasn't my fault." Jalnan says, tearing up. "Oh for... come here, you."

* * *

><p><strong>And they all slept together in one big group hug. Dawww. Doesn't that just melt your heart into heart soup? No? Was all of the fourth wall breaking like a fly landing in it? Yes?<strong>  
><strong>Well then, get ready to drink it up, cause there's gonna be a chapter two. And a three. And a four, and a five, six, seven, hey!<br>**

**-Plaz**

**THIS one, I like. I'm gonna be spending a LOOONG time working on this one. I'M GONNA ENJOY THIS!**


	2. Chapter 2: Initiation

**I'm changing Nisshoku's name to Shoku** [食]** so it's less of a weird name. Explained in story.**

**-Plaz**

* * *

><p>As I wake up, I notice a light blaring the room blinding my groggy eyes. The hypnotic sound of rain on the corrugated steel seemed to lull my head back down. I decide that it's far too early in the morning for me, so I close my eyes again to sleep, when I notice how comfortable my bed is. This. This isn't usual. Then, all of what happened yesterday started playing back through my head. The chase, my paws moving without me: what is going on?! The village, the people that found me... I remember now.<p>

I'm laying on my back, with my head looking backwards at the wall. Jalnan is beside me, his legs and arms wrapped around mine for defence or warmth. (^.^) And Eve is laying across both of us in a similar position to mine, only on her side, looking at me. She still seemed to be sound asleep, like Jalnan was. I began to open my eyes once more, lifting my head up to try and wake up. Eve woke up from all of the shifting blankets, making a delightful "Mwuh?" noise as she did, opening her pretty brown eyes that stared at mine. After detaching Jalnan from my leg, I slowly managed to get up and walk around to discover my house.

Looking outside of the massive window in the bedroom revealed that we were on the second floor. It was MASSIVE. Where they managed to get the glass was beside me, but I guess I went with it and walked past the beads that covered the archway into the bedroom and out into a hallway that led to a flight of stairs. I went down the stairs only to find myself in a room with a large bucket full of fresh water, lots of berries, and some seats positioned in a circle. Two doors went east and west from my eyes, one leading to a small backyard, and the other to the town. I was in awe. Were they really gonna give me this house?

Suddenly, I hear footsteps (more like paw steps) behind me. I turn around suddenly. It was Eve, her eyes half open. "Morning, sunshine." I said, in a successful attempt to get her attention. Her head shifted upwards immediately. "Good morning... Shoku. Can we please just call you that? That other name is way too hard to remember." she said. "Uhh... sure. I don't mind if you call me Shoku. (To be honest, I forgot my name.)" I replied. "Oh, thanks. So, anyways. Breakfast. I was thinking that..." What the heck, her leg. Is she limping? "...and, well, with the other berries in some egg. Er, Shoku." she said, grabbing my attention. "Yes?"

"Were ya paying attention?"  
>"Um, no. Sorry."<p>

"Well, jeez. Uh, do I have to explain it again? Or should I just make it?" she calmly asked in a desperate attempt to stop sounding like a teacher. "Hey, Eve. How come you limp?" I say, disregarding her question completely. "This limp? Long story short, I broke it. So anyway," she answered, "I'm just gonna make the thing I was talkin about." I looked away. "Uh, yeah. You do that."

Awkward.

* * *

><p>In the middle of breakfast, a certain sleepyhead suddenly headed downstairs. "Look who decided to wake up." said Eve. "Good morning to you too, Eve." he replied sarcastically, grabbing a bowl of some berry-pancake-taco-thing. "Good morning, Jalnan." I decided to say, as a polite change to the morning. "Oh, hey... uh."<p>

"Shoku."  
>"Oh yeah. Morning!"<p>

After breakfast, I offered to wash up, but Eve insisted, saying 'It's your first day here' and what not. I decided to put on a nearby jacket that was a battleship grey colour. Eve didn't put anything on, saying that she was fine. We grabbed a tawdry umbrella and set out.

"So, where exactly are we going?" I asked. "To the building we were at yesterday: THAT one over there!" Eve replied, tilting her head to an abandoned casino. The neon sign above it seemed to marginally work, flashing at odd intervals of time. Eventually, after walking through the town square, we ended up there. A machoke was guarding the entrance. "Oh, a newcomer? Come to show your worth, eh? Alright, you guys can enter." he said.

I never got a good look at this place before, but as if the outside wasn't enough, the inside looked just like a run down casino. The pokie machines and what have you were oddly stacked up on top of each other. There was a seat on top of it. On the seat, looking as regal as ever, was the chief of this 'small' town.

"Good day, Eve. Good day, Jalnan." said the Chief. "Hello, Chief." they both simultaneously replied. "Ah, Nisshoku! You showed up! You wouldn't believe how many people got away with the opposite." he said. "Hello, sir. I go by just Shoku now, but-" "Oh, nonsense. The other name you should be proud of!" the chief said. "Okay, I guess. Anyway, what would you like me to do to prove my worth?" I asked, hoping for a less judgemental answer. "Well, the first is: Go out and fill this barrel up with berries. Go now! Jalnan and Eve, you will accompany him, yes? You know the location." he said, his voice orchestrating power throughout the room. "Yes, chief, sir!" they said, before walking out of the room.

**Me:** "Uh, are you sure?"  
><strong>Chief:<strong> "Not to worry, Nisshoku. I remember your story. I'm quite confident in those two and their abilities.  
><strong>Eve:<strong> "No, YOU carry the barrel!"  
><strong>Jalnan:<strong> "No, YOU carry the friggin barrel! I ain't doin' it!"  
><strong>Eve:<strong> "NO, YOU carry the goddamn barrel!"  
><strong>Jalnan:<strong> "EVE!"  
><strong>Eve:<strong> "JALNAAN!"  
><strong>Chief:<strong> "Go on. You are safe. If it's that bad, I'll send some watchers for you. Would you like that?"  
><strong>Me:<strong> *choked up* "Yes, chief, sir."  
><strong>Eve:<strong> "CARRY THE BARREL, JALNAN!"  
><strong>Jalnan:<strong> "I'M NOT DOING IT- argh, it's really heavy!"  
><strong>Eve:<strong> "You touched it last!"  
><strong>Jalnan:<strong> "Dammit!"

* * *

><p>I was lead out of town into a secluded part of the forest. It was sunny out by this point, which sucked a little. Despite being secluded, it had a decently large lake inside of it. There was a tree full of Bluk Berries and Razz Berries. "So, this is the tree?" I ask, looking at the size of the tree. "Yup. Now go up there and drop them in." Jalnan told me. That's outrageous. I'm supposed to just climb the tree and grab the fruit? "Yep," said Eve, almost predicting my thoughts, "but try not to squish them. They make a bit of a mess, ya know?" I really need to stop thinking out loud. "Yes, you do."<p>

I sat at the base of the tree, looking up at the leaves. "How am I gonna climb this?" I ask myself. I looked at my paws. Were my claws sharp enough? Sharp enough to cut up a child's face. Hehehe... Oh well, I oughta give it a try.

One paw in the tree. I push up.

Two in the tree.

Three.

Four.

And slowly, I began to climb the tree. One paw after the other, taking care not to fall - hey! It's just like walking! Sure, I got stuck a few times, but eventually, I ended up on a branch. "Woohoo! Nice one!" I heard a voice call. It wasn't Eve's or Jalnan's. It belonged to a Pidgey, sitting on the other side of the tree. "Uh, who are you?" I ask. "I have no name. I was exiled out of that godforsaken village. So, this your first time?" he asked, flapping his wings as he did. "Uhm, yeah. I just gotta grab the berries and chuck'm down there." I replied. "Oh. Well, you could stay up here for a while, you know... You don't have to, I guess, but... HEY, WAIT! Where are you going?!" the nameless bird asked. "I'm gonna do my job, dude. Jeez." I turned around to find him, but he disappeared. Huh.

After a hard 2 or 3 hours of harvesting the squishy berries (and making a mess other times), I decided to go down. However, I was up a fairly high distance, so I was scared. "Uhh, guys? I need help! I can't climb down." Jalnan looked up, back at some oblong device he was holding, then back up at me. "Don't worry man, just jump into the water." The water?

OH, the lake!

I jump to the other side of the tree, grabbing a nearby couple of berries and stuffing them into my pockets, before taking it off. "Hey, Jalnan, can you watch the jacket?" I asked. "EVE! Can you watch his jacket?" he called out. Her voice called back with words I could not distinguish. "Are you... UGH. Fine. Lazy friggin..." Jalnan mumbled hypocritically. "Alright, Ku, just throw it down." I did as he said and threw the jacket down as lightly as possible. "Kay, I got it." he said, after catching it he put it to the side and lazily laid back on a dry spot on the grass again, fiddling with the oblong shaped object.

Now, I was at the end of the branch looking down at the water. Was I gonna make it okay? What diseases were in the water? My owners wouldn't make me do this!...

Yeah. YEAH! MY OWNERS WOULD NEVER MAKE ME DO THIS! HA! SUCK IT, OWNERS!  
>Of course, in the middle of my thoughts, I fell off of the branch and into the oddly warm water in a strange position. I was underwater, but I managed to resurface. "HELP ME!," I screamed, "I CAN'T SWIM!" Jalnan suddenly appears at the shore. "Stand up." And I did. I was standing in water a metre deep. WOW, was I really DROWNING in 2 rulers' length of water? Painful.<p>

After drying off in a towel and putting my clothes back on, I got up. Eve was at my side. "I heard what happened. Super drowning skills." she said, making a giggle. r u avin gigls ther m8? "Yeah, that was pretty embarrassing." I said. "Hey, where the heck were you that time?" Jalnan asked. "I heard you, but I never saw you."  
>"Oh, nothing. Just keeping an eye out for some humans. It's what I do! Human-watching." Eve said. "Pfft, yeah. More like stalking." Jalnan replied, still fidgeting with what I can now identify as a Game Boy. Eve looked annoyed but then turned her attention to me. "So, how was your time up in that tree? Good?" she asked. "Oh yeah. Filled up that barrel to the brim." "Good. Let's go home, then. I'm tired."<p>

* * *

><p>"Well done!" said the chief. "Even though it's not much of a trust test, you passed!" I looked a bit confused. "Um, is there anything else I can do?" I asked suspiciously. "Oh! R-right. Eh-er... y-you can... Boy, it's really hot here... Y-you should all go!" the chief suddenly said. "But-"<br>"NO! Go on, GO!"

The door slammed shut behind us. "Well, I'm confused." I say. "Yeah. What the heck was his problem?" Jalnan asked. "Well, we'll never know. Anyways, you're a citizen now! So... see ya!" Eve said. "W-WAIT!" I yelled, hastily stopping them. "You two are my first real friends. Can't you stay with me?" I ask, tearing up. "See? I told you." said Jalnan. "He makes a point, though. What's he gonna do, Eve?" Jalnan suddenly said. "Hmm... Y'know what? We'll stay with ya, Shoku-"

I hugged them both tight in a soulful embrace. "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou! I knew you guys would come through for me! But... I'm starving!"

And so, the night ended much like the previous. For now.

* * *

><p><strong>Woo! Chapter 2, DONE! AND in one day! I fuckin rock, dude! High five! Too slow!<br>Anyway, get ready for the next chapter. PLEASE review, favourite or follow! It makes this creepy little bisexual happy!  
><strong>

**WOOO!**

**-Plaz needs to keep it in his shorts**


	3. Chapter 3: Cold times (Jalnan)

**WAYO! THIS CHAPTER GON BE IN_ JALNANS_ _PERSPECTIVE_ K BAI**

**Warning: Contains yaoi making out. ****You'll see it.**

* * *

><p>The early morning's creative mix of light and darkness slowly began to pour through the window onto the bed. I awaken, noticing my strange position. My legs were, once again, wrapped around the guy Eve and I found two days ago. Shoku, his name was. Why was I doing this? I dunno. I just do.<p>

I decide to quickly get up, and look out of the window. I made a little hole to see through with my puny hands in the window which was covered in a layer of frost, even though the snowy part of Winter hadn't began yet. I sighed, then put on my trademark blue hoodie and slowly went downstairs. I grabbed a nearby cloth and wrapped it around my mouth and neck: it was the aesthetics of the scarf that really meant anything. Seriously, I never got how those kept you warm.

After stepping outside, the sting of the cold, morning wind began to bite at my legs. I loved the cold. The summer was horrible for me, but the cold was my haven. My paradise.

My first stop was a market, set up on the side of the road. Tending it was a Litwick, wearing a blue scarf that I'm surprised hasn't burned up yet. I walk up to him. "Hey, Jalnan! Up early for once, after grabbin' that stranger from who-knows-where?" he said. "Ugh, you know it. You know, I'm taking a liking to him. He doesn't seem all that bad, y'know? Err, a cocoa will do." I ask him, trying to warm up my hands with only my meek breaths; the same I assume fogged up those windows in the first place.

After getting handed a small cup made from recycled garbage (thankfully the diseases and germs on such long gone) full of delicious warm goodness, I slapped down some bottle caps. "Thanks, but uhh, it's on the house." I looked back at him with surprise. "Really, Ashton? You sure?" I asked him with an element of surprise. "Sure, man. I owe you for savin' this blue ol' flame of mine. Plus, business will be bustlin' soon! Snowstorms in two days time!" said Ashton.

*spit take here*

"Two... Two days time? You're not actually planning on selling when that happens, are you?" I say, trying to inject a bit of humour into the horrifying news I just heard. "Hahaha! Of course not. That's the beginning of the snow. Afterwards, we're gonna have just normal ol' flakes for months!" he replied. "Oh, jeez, thank goodness. Also, how's Char going?" I ask politely, sipping long, slow gulps of cocoa. "Oh, not so good. He got an infection from the rain yesterday. Poor guy." Ashton said. "Maybe you should go and check on him? Later today, of course." he asked. "Yeah, okay, I will. See ya in a bit, Ashton." I said, waving good bye.

* * *

><p>After a minute of walking, I came up to a building that had a strange insignia on it. It was a circle with a diamond in it. It was kind of cool, if you ask me. I knock on the door. No reply. I knock again. Still, nothing. I consider calling out for him or his parents, but then I remember that it's only dawn. Then again, his parents are on vacation, soooo...<p>

I let myself in. I know my way around this house. I walk up the stairs, turn to the left, the first door on the right. I knock on the door quietly, then wait patiently. "Who is it?" I heard a voice call out. "It's me, Jalnan!" I replied possibly a wee bit too loudly. "Jeez, dude. It's, like, 4 in the morning, why the hell are you *sniff* up and about at this time?" he asked. "Ashton told me to check up on you!" I replied. After a few seconds, I heard footsteps. The door opened, and I saw Char's face. He looked very sick.

Now, contrary to popular belief, Charmanders, Chimchars, practically every Fire-Type can actually go without their flame: their lack of the aforementioned flame meant severe illness that they would die of soon after, thus giving the sense that they die when it's extinguished (which is_ technically_ true I guess, but extinguishing their flame purposefully is pretty painful. Dumping a bucket of water is like a hydro pump. Yeah, don't do that to your baby flame). The smaller the flame, the weaker they are. And Char's tail flame wasn't so big.

"Oh, jeez dude. Your face don't look so good." I said, letting myself into the room. "Thanks a lot, man. *sniff* That makes me feel good." he replied in a playfully argumentative and sarcastic way. "Haha, whatever. So, whatcha sick with?" I asked, sitting on his bed with Char crawling back into it. These sheets felt horrible. They were some fireproof material and it was weird coz it was breathable too so that the fire wouldn't die... Oh, what a time to be alive. FUUUTUUUUURE.

"Oh, just a virus." Char replied, adding a bit of his own tasteless humour into his words. "JUST a virus? Look at your tail flame, genius." I remarked, pointing at his tail flame. It was smaller than usual. "Yeah? See, it's not so bad. *sniff* It's not the worst I've had." he said. "Yeah, I guess so. I mean, you aren't at a hospital or nothin. You're just in bed. :O"

"Well, what do you want to do, Jalnan? *sniff*"  
>"Take care of you."<br>"Whyyyy?"  
>"Coz I care, obviously."<br>"Whatever. You're just gonna go anyway." Char said, before rolling over to face me. He sure was cute when he was mad.

I decided to plop myself down on a nearby chair, and grab something to play with. I grabbed out my Game Boy, and started to play Bockèmön Purple. I feel like I've seen something like this before...

"Mmm... Eh..." Char was tossing and turning in his sleep, nonstop. Mumbling. Having a sick nightmare or something. I decided to look down at my Game Boy and ignore it. He seemed to be fine.

"Ehh...ohhh..." Char now seemed to be crying in his sleep. And, well, I wasn't gonna take that. So I immediately jumped in bed next to him and hugged him really tightly. The mumbling and crying stopped, so I decided to get up out of bed. Then, an arm immediately grabbed mine and pulled me back in. I guess I'm gonna be sleeping in the same bed as a sick person. But for him, it's all worth it.

Minutes turned into hours. I decided I was warm enough under the blankets, so I took off my jacket and scarf thingy. I stared upwards into the ceiling for what seemed to be eternity. Every now and then, Char would start mumbling, so I would hug him for a good solid 3 seconds. That stopped for a while, until it happened more, and I needed to hug him for longer. After a while, the sun was high up in the sky, and I was beginning to get sleepy myself, so I decided to nap.

The dream I had was vivid. Almost psychedelic. I was experiencing previous moments from my life. Up till we found Shoku. That's when it got weird.

Shoku appeared to be some strange pokémon I had never seen before. It was like an Umbreon, but a little bit more advance. Looking at these advanced details made it look less like an Umbreon - in fact, aside from the colouring, he looked nothing like an Umbreon. That in itself is weird, because why would he have Umbreon colouring if he wasn't a normal coloured Eevee? It was a dream. I'm looking into it faaaar too much.

When I woke up in a sweat, I looked outside. The sun was setting, and Char wasn't next to me. I decided to get up and look for him. He wasn't in the kitchen. Or in the library. Or in the bathrooms, or the other bedrooms, or the other kitchens...

Eventually, I began to make my way for the door when I heard a noise upstairs. Was someone breaking in? I decided to be sneaky and slowly walk up the stairs. Slowly, slowly...

Char's door was slightly ajar. I decided to take my chances and push the door open _very_ slowly. I looked around, but nothing was there. Not behind the curtains, not in the wardrobe, nowhere. Then, I accidentally walked into the door, giving me a scare and making me scream so loud that if the intruder was three houses away s/he would have heard me. Then, after slowly composing myself, I slowly opened the door and made my way downstairs. I reached my hand for the handle of the front door, when I'm suddenly whipped around backwards. Char is there, giving me a decrepit stare with tears in his eyes.

I was confused. What was wrong? "Is everything ok, Char?" I ask him. All of a sudden, his lips locked with mine. I felt everything: the shaky, warm, erratic breaths that he took, his hot, reptilian, fleshy tongue exploring places in my mouth I didn't think were possible. Yup, this was his first time, and it was also mine. I began to recover from my shock, and started to do the same. Eventually, we had to stop for air and my lips left his, leaving a long chain of spit. All of a sudden, I began to realise something: he was sick with a virus! I just made out with him and he gave me a sick! Probably. "Char, I..." The dark grey lizard began to cry, and embraced me. I did the same. "It's okay, Char-Char." I said, moving him upstairs. "It's okay?" he replied. "Yeah. You should know I swing both ways." I said, in reply to his reply to my reply to his crying reply to us kissing.

I returned to Shoku's house for some reason (but not before a quick kiss goodbye) and sat down on his bed. At first, I thought I was clean from sickness, but after sleeping with my legs around that certain someone's again and waking up with a terrible head cold, I think I need to think twice about making out with someone who is sick. Moral: Viruses suck. Don't suck face with a virus.

* * *

><p><strong>Aaand that's it for Chapter 3. Don't hurthate/both me because I made a yaoi segment. If you do, your head will explode with confetti, eggs, dead children and Billy May's pubic hair.**

**Fuckin sickos. Bi rights.**

**-Plaz**


	4. Chapter 4: Hermaphrodites are cool

**I'm super sorry for that sloppily written yaoi scene in the previous chapter.  
><strong>**JUST KIDDING LOLOL  
><strong>**Well... maybe a little. That night was weird.**

**Heheh. Hot, reptilian tongue. Wait, wouldn't it be cold, coz he was sick? And slimy?**

**OK, I'M SORRY! IMMA STOP TALKING ABOUT IT NOW! YOU GET A TACO AS PART OF MY CONDOLENCES. (It still happened, tho.)  
>Seriously, Jalnan could write a lemfic no problem.<strong>

**-Plaz**

**BTW This is SHOKU's PERSPECTIVE again.**

* * *

><p>The morning rays did not wake me up; what seemed to instead bring me forward to reality were the sharp coughs coming from Jalnan. I opened my eyes slowly. It was a little early in the morning, but it wasn't too early. I stared at the yellow Snivy for a while, before the splitting noises of his cough shook the bed once more. He was in a strange position, latched on to my legs again, but it seemed nigh impossible for him to have not fallen off of the bed as of yet. After yet another coughing spree, his eyes jarred open to meet mine. Jalnan let out a whimper in place of words, probably trying to say he was sorry. Oh well. I wonder why he got sick?<p>

I made my way downstairs, soaking my head in the bucket of water that was replaced recently. I wondered what I was going to do today. I quietly waited patiently for the others to come downstairs. Eve came down first in her usual, sleepy matter. "Oh, there you are, Eve." I said. "Yeah, don't talk to me. I didn't get any sleep thanks to that sick asshole. Why did he come here anyway?" she asked. A good question too.

"Probably," a sick, nasally voice responded, "the same reason you came here. *sniff*" Jalnan walked downstairs, carefully slipping on a clean t-shirt. "Morning. You want some cough-y?" I asked, making a horrible pun. Obviously, someone was too sick to comprehend my pun, as Jalnan brushed it off with a groan and a sniff.

"Anyways, I came here for a reason, you know. Poor Shoku here was probably crawling in his sleep without us, weren't ya?" Eve said, a rhetorical question soon responded to with a yawn and a low, congested "Whatever." from the infested guy. "I'm heading back to bed." he said, heading back up my stairs. "Oh NO you don't. Back to YOUR house." Eve said. "Fiiiiiine. *sniff*" Jalnan responded.

He didn't even shut the door.

"I wonder how he got so sick, so suddenly." I asked. "Probably the same reason he was away all of yesterday, but really, who cares?" Eve replied. **{I said I'd stop talking about it. So NOW I will.}** I smirked, and looked out of the window. "I don't have anything to do, Eve. You have any ideas, or plans for today?" I ask, my gaze fixated on the fountain in the centre of town. "Well, I've no plans. I'm probably gonna be babysitting Jalnan all day. But I do have an idea." she said, her voice happy with excitement. It seemed she had a plan for today after all. "Oh yeah? And what's that?" I asked, sharing her happiness for no reason. "Well, we can't be your friends all the time. Sooo, you should go out and make some friends." Oh. That's horrible. ;~; What a mean thing to say.**  
><strong>

"Uum, how do I do that? I haven't really been social before." I say. It's true. The only friend I had was my cage and bloodstained blankets. "I'm sure you'll find a way. See ya! Make sure you go outside and get some sunlight. The day has only just begun." Eve said, before heading outside towards her house, wherever that may be.

After an hour, I put on the jacket from before and headed outside. Everyone seemed like a good candidate, but noone stuck out in particular. Let's see...

"Yeah, well, I hate you! Guess what, asshole! THIS guy is my boyfriend!"  
>Huh?<p>

Suddenly, I am embraced by long ribbons. "Uh, what?" I ask, but soon, my mouth is covered. "What? Midnight, that's not your boyfriend, you whore! Let that guy go!" the other pokémon, an Electabuzz says, jeering at me and my captor. Tears formed in the eyes of the Sylveon holding me in the air. This deuche reminded me of...

I remove the ribbons from my mouth and jump down. "Hey, fuckwit, I am her boyfriend, thank you very much!" I suddenly yell at him. The town stopped and stared. The Sylveon looked up. "F-fuck off! You're not her r-real... ARGH! Bastard, cheating, slut!" I defend the poor girl and jump at the waste of breath, unleashing a shadow claw attack on his face. "H-huh? Oh, so you wanna fight now, huh? Take this, then!" the Electabuzz said, launching a fist hastily at my head.

Suddenly, darkness. It was cold, and yes, very very dark.

* * *

><p>When I came to, I was on a bed that had blue sheets. I had a cloth wrapped around my head. To my left, I saw the Sylveon from before. I asked what had happened. "Oh, that asshole knocked you out. Good thing you're awake, though." she replied. "Oh, thanks. Why would he bully a girl like you, though?" I ask. "Umm, about that..." she said. "Wait, don't tell me you're a boy." I say. "Well, no. I'm not exactly a girl, either. I'm kind of... <em>both?<em>"

Oh.

"Yeah, it's pretty confusing for some people, so, lemme tell you the pronouns I prefer. Instead of she, use 'sie'." Midnight said, instructing me. "Yeah, easy enough." I say. "Well? Use a sentence with me in it." I look around. "Uuuhhh, 'sie' has- or had- a stupid fucking boyfriend?" I say, looking at the Sylveon for confirmation. 'Sie' laughed. "Good, good. Now, the next one is tricky. Instead of her, use 'hir'." I nod but then after a double take I nod disagreeingly. "There isn't a difference between the two. Her and her." I remark, comparing the two with each other. Her and her. "Ohnononono. Try going for all of the vowels at once. Like this. Hiiiiirrrr. It's a mix of vowels. E and I. Try."

"Uh.. Hayre? Oh, E and I. Heir... Hir! Like that?"  
>"Yup. Use it in a sentence."<br>"This isn't difficult to hir."  
>"Fair enough."<p>

"So," I ask hir, "how did it happen?" Sie looked at me with a strange look, as if to ask 'What do you mean?' "Like, how did... never mind. So, anyways. What's your name? Midnight, wasn't it?" I ask. Everyone's asking questions. [ctrl+f 'ask' for fun] "Yup. What's yours?" sie asked me. "It's Shoku. I just moved here ...kind of." I replied. "Oh, okay! Wow, you're taking my gender so well. How come?" Midnight asked, with a perplexed, yet interested look. "I don't know. I still can't comprehend that you have... both? Man, that's really weird." I remarked, holding a hand on my head.

Suddenly, who else would be bursting through the door but Jalnan and Eve. "SHOKU! Oh, thank gosh you're alive! I thought ya were dead!" Eve suddenly yelled. "Way to take out that asshole, man! *sniff* How did the fist feel? OW!" Jalnan said sarcastically, before quickly being cut off by a scratch on his arm. "Agh, what the hell was that for, Eve?! *sniff*" he responded to his scratch. "Uhh.. do you know these creeps?" Midnight said. "Yeah, I know them." I replied. Sie looked at the duo, arguing with each other. "I don't know how I do it, honestly. I must be a magnet for weird crap like this." I said. "Haha, I bet you do." sie replied, giving me a welcoming smile.

"So, Shoku. *sniff* Are you gonna introduce us to your.. er.. companion here?" Jalnan said. _Jalnan does **not** like being called a creep much._ "I guess so. Her - or rather hir - name is Midnight." I answered, blissfully unaware of his sarcasm. "Oh really? I haven't seen you around town before. Have we met?" Eve asked with effeminate curiosity. "Are you his giiiirlfriend? *sniff*" Jalnan said. "Sie's not a girl, you asshat." I reply, now aware of his idiocy and how they were making fun of us. "Well, why'd you say 'her'? Wait..."

"Yes, Jalnan. In case you hadn't noticed, Midnight has what you would dream of, in one body." I say, looking at hir and giving a devilish grin. Sie gave me the same. "What are you on about?" Jalnan replied, now defensive. "Ever heard the phrase 'killing two birds with one stone', ya dish?" Midnight said, hir acidic words burning his huge egos to a crisp. "Aww, what's wrong? Jealous?-"

"OKAY, FINE. You win, Shoku. I'm sorry. Geez. Sorry."

* * *

><p>After a long hour of introduction, I learned a few things about Midnight. Apparently, due to hir... ahem... double package... sie was exiled from some other city, then she moved here. Hir surprise to my nonchalant reaction was because of the abuse sie suffered from her family and peers. Stupid, idiotic peers. They aren't really family and peers then, are they? I suppose I, or maybe, my friends and I, could fill in that position for her. "Really, you'd do that for me?" sie asked. "Yea, of course we would," Eve and I replied, "right, Jalnan?" We both glared at him. "What? I don't have any issues with it. Geez. *sniff* Anyway, I gotta get going. My heads dizzy again. *sniff* See ya, Midnight, I guess." Jalnan said, exiting the room and shutting the door silently afterwards.<p>

"So, care to demonstrate what tho"AAAAANYways, Midnight, I think Eve and I should get going. Thanks for taking care of me. I hope that dickhead doesn't find you again. If he does,**_ stab the bitch._** Okaay, bye!" *slam*

"So, weren't you gonna go take care of Jalnan?" I ask as we both walk off towards my house. "Oh yeah. Nah. His friend Char is gonna help. They're sick buddies! :D" Eve replies, looking at me, then looking forwards again to where she was walking. Eventually, after minutes of walking, she looked at me and stopped. "Uhh, why are we stopping?" I ask curiously. "Just thinkin. What did you think of that cutie back up there?" Eve asked. My face turned red. "Whuuh, um, she- I mean he- I mean... Yeah, was... thumbs up?"

**Eve:** So you do like her?  
><strong>Me:<strong> The correct term is hir.  
><strong>Eve:<strong> But they're practically pronounced the same.  
><strong>Me:<strong> Still. Try using a more 'ih' sounding word.  
><strong>Eve:<strong> Here.  
><strong>Me:<strong> No, like, in-between those. Like heir, but nooot quite.  
><strong>Eve:<strong> Heyre? Hare? Hir? Ha-  
><strong>Me:<strong> Yeah, YEAH. Like the third one.  
><strong>Eve:<strong> Hare? OH, hir. There's a small difference. Too small.  
><strong>Me:<strong> Whatever. That'll do. *blush* And yes, I do like hir. Not such a big deal though.  
><strong>Eve:<strong> Not such a big deal? Dude, you could totally date heyre.  
><strong>Me:<strong> Hir.  
><strong>Eve:<strong> Yeah yeah yeah, whatever.

After waving goodbye to Eve, I sat inside and laid on my bed for a while. My thoughts were confused. If I do decide to date hir, I have to treat hir like a guy, and a chick. Gaagh, my head. I guess I did accidentally ruin a relationship, but... at least I have a girl (a guy, too, idiot) if anything else fails. I wonder, though... I wonder what it's like to be gay, AND straight at the same time. Coz while sie has hir girl parts, sie also has a pe-

"YO! SHOKU! *sniff*"  
>"Yes?"<br>"I bought you a thing full of money. *sniff* Now you can buy things. E:"  
>"Oh. Thanks. Just lay it here."<br>"K. There you go. *sniff*"  
>"Uh... what are you doing?"<br>"Crawling into bed with you. Why?"  
>"You're sick, you know that?"<br>"Yeah? So?"  
>"Well, I don't wanna catch it."<br>"Who cares? *sniff*"  
>"Um, I do."<br>"Do you even know how I got this cold?"  
>"I don't really want to know, but you're gonna tell me anyway."<br>"Well... chapter 3 with a lot of *sniff*ing"

OH. So that's what it's like to be gay and straight at the same time.

"So... you interested in me? *sniff*"  
>"That's pretty bold. And no, I'm not."<br>"Buuuut Shooookuuu..."  
>"Nope. Nosiree."<br>"But you're already dating a guy!"  
>"And a girl."<br>"True. *sniff*"

After another awkward silence of staring at the ceiling, Jalnan broke the silence. "You can NOT let Eve know about this conversation. Or that I was nice to you." he said. "Oh, don't worry. There's no way I could do that. You said your piece, and I will cherish that." I said.  
>"Oh good. *sniff*"<br>"And by cherish, I mean blackmail."  
>"WWHAAT?!"<br>"Just kidding. Jeez."

And then they both slept in the same bed, AGAIN. And he latched on to my arms and tried to hump it in his sleep, AGAIN.

Sigh...

Oh well. What can you do.

*laugh track*  
>*applause*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>THAT WAS THAT CHAPTER!<strong>  
><strong>:D<strong>

**It took a little while, but for good reason. Anyways, something recently occurred to me about the whole Jalnan holding the arm thing. Snivies are TWICE the size of Eevees. This did not occur to me, however when I am writing Shoku is always an Umbreon and Eve is always an Espeon. Yeah. Pretty stupid.**  
><strong>Oh well.<strong>

**It happened anyway.**

**SEE YA NEXT TIME!**

**-Plaz**


	5. Chapter 5: My house brings all the boys

**Shout out to _Manrock456_, the story's "lol first" follower!**

**ANYWAYS, big things hopefully happening soon, with the fanfic and all.**

**I say hopefully for some reason and I don't even know why. It's not like anything is stopping me from writing a 100,000 word chapter.**  
><strong>Eh. Whatever. See you at the bottom!<strong>

**-Plaz**

* * *

><p>"Hey Shoku. Shoku. Wake up. Dude- dude, wake up!"<p>

Jalnan was shaking me on the bed. His voice was annoying to me, but that was only because it was the same one that had woken me up. Shame. I was having such a nice dream. We landed on the moon, had a massive party, and took like 7 bajillion drugs. The buzz felt so real.

"Shoku? I think you're awake. You might not be, though. *weak sniff* If you are, come look outside." he said, his voice almost drone-like and hypnotic. I was too sleepy... It wasn't even morning.

But, I might as well look anyways. I slowly open my eyes. My vision is blurry at first, but then it all becomes clear. "Oh, Shoku," Jalnan said, noticing I was awake, "thank goodness you're up! Look at this!"

Slowly, I managed to get up and get myself slightly organised, in the thoughts that I would sleep again, right after. "Yes, Jalnan?" I ask in a droll tone, a slur of sleepiness resounding throughout each word. "It happened! It finally decided to snow!" he said, looking out the window with excited eyes and mouth open, almost like he was a 6 year old again. His excited mood practically emanated from him, and it was far too much. The excitement wasn't that great for me yet; my emotions were smudged and dulled thanks to lack of sleep. "Oh. Great." I said in my best elated tone I could manage at the time. I didn't want to sound sarcastic. Wasn't even trying.

It wasn't bright out yet, but the scrap streetlights illuminated the entire town. And, just as said from Jalnan's mouth, the town was blanketed in a sheet of alabaster. It looked almost too good to be true, for only yesterday, the plaza of which my house overlooked was pure and untouched by the icy cold fingers of nature.

I turned to Jalnan, whose face was pressed against the window, leaving a patch of fog where his breath touched the window. He seemed extremely eager, but it was a façade of his extremely tired persona he was yet to show. In other words, if Jalnan didn't get sleep now, he'd be sleeping all of the day.

"You aren't thinking of heading out there, are you Jal?" I ask curiously. Whilst his common sense prevented him from even having such a thought, his exterior actions suggested motives otherwise. "Uhh, Jal? JALNAN! Yo!"

"Uuhh, what? N-no. Of course I'm not heading out there. WAAAAYYY too cold, man. If it weren't so cold, though..." Jalnan remarked, going into a temporary state of deep thought. "Hey, what's that over there?" I ask, pointing to a dark, unmoving lump in the snow. "Oh, that? Uuhh... lemme see..." he said, squinting his eyes to try and focus on it. "Coz to me, it looks like some guy already went out there and wrote his name in the snow." I suggested. "Nnoo, definitely not that. See, if you look at it, it's most definitely an _OBJECT_ of some kind." he replied, the ambiguity of such a kind of item forming many questions in my head.

'What could it be?' was the main, and worst, offender. Now that I had taken a better look and not a passing glance, it seemed much more monlike in figure. "Oh yea, I see what you mean. It's like a sleeping guy." I observe. "Hmm. Maybe we should go outside and check it out. We'll be quick, so no worries. But... *weak sniff* Well, you never know, so, take this." Jalnan said, handing me a small dirk in a sheath. "Uh, how am I s'pposed to wield this, Jal?" I ask, a serious question with such a silly (almost mocking) answer. "In your mouth."

Haha. Okay. Sure.

As we head out the door, clad in warm clothes, the sting of the cold air hit immediately, yet there was no wind. I looked at Jalnan, who had a rag tied around his mouth. "Remember where it is?" I ask in a hushed voice, so as not to wake the town. "Yeah, just past the fountain over there. *weak sniff* Let's go."

* * *

><p>As we silently snuck across the glasslike plaza, the object came closer to view. It's features were still inconceivable thanks to a conveniently failed streetlight, but we braved through our fears and continued on forwards.<p>

Eventually, we were standing around it.

A cold pokémon beaten within an inch of it's life. A Riolu, shaded with a deep tint of red (all blood aside) and grey. His eyes were slammed shut, but his breath made up a singular word, repeated like a mantra to cling onto the last of it's life. '_Freak_...'

I looked at Jalnan. He looked at me. 'What are we gonna do?' we both thought. Then it became apparent.

We pull a Shoku.

At the doorstep to my house, the poor Riolu, being carried by both of us, became aware of his surroundings. "Wh-where are we going? I don't want to die! *coughing* Let me go!..." he said. "Keep your voice down. It's okay, you aren't gonna die. I think. Jalnan, I can take it from here. Grab Eve and Midnight." I said. Could I carry him inside, though? Eh, he lost a lot of blood, so he should be lighter.

No sooner had we entered the house, Eve burst in. "I'm here, Shoku. What happened?... Oh, who's this?" she asked, her cheeriness implying plenty of sleep. Lucky. "I don't know. I found him beaten to a pulp outside. He's pretty dirty and bloody, though." I said, trying to redirect my eyes from his bloodied fur. "Oh, that's okay. I can run him a bath." Eve replied. "C'mon, let's go!" she said, eagerly running up the stairs, the Riolu following within the best of his abilities.

After 10 or so minutes of silence, Jalnan, Midnight and a grey Charmander enter my house. "*heavy breathing* We're here, I brought the whole gang- err, where's Mystery Guy?...*panting* Eve running a bath for him, huh?" Jalnan asked. "Yyyyup. Uh, who's the grey guy here?" I ask, looking at the Charmander. "This is Char. He's a friend of mine. Midnight's neighbour, too." he replied. "Um, good to meet you? Shoku, right?" Char said, with a look of extreme uncertainty. "Good to meet you too, I guess. Midnight, how are you?" I ask, suddenly looking up at hir. "I'm alright. Pretty sleepy though. I was woken up in a rush by this guy." sie said, pointing to Jalnan. He was panting and out of breath. "Do you know... how hard it is... to wake up a hermaphrodite?!"

After ANOTHER 10 minutes of introductions and sleepiness (and panting) Eve came downstairs. "I put him in your bed, Shoku. He's upstairs. Don't worry, the blood is gone... mostly, anyway." she said. "Wow. Thanks, Eve. You must be really tired, but you did that anyway." I said, my gratitude showing through a warm smile. "Oh, don't worry. I'm happy to help, y'know." Eve replied.

We all made our way into my bedroom to interroga- er, see how the mystery guy is doing and ask him a few questions.

When we got upstairs, we saw that the Riolu was covered completely in bandages on the left side(excluding the mouth). Oddly, Jalnan and I didn't seem to notice beforehand, but his right side only had a few scratches and bruises. His left side, however, was completely damaged: thus, the bandages. As we entered the room, he looked up at us with a calm yet alert expression. "Oh, you're back... with some friends, I see." he said. His expression shifted from an alert one to a distant one. "Why did you take me in..?" he said quietly to himself.

"So, mystery guy. What's your name?" Jalnan asked, offering a hand. "Why should I tell you?" the crimson Riolu responded, highly ungrateful. "Well, it usually helps, sometimes."

The sun was beginning to rise, and the silence was overbearing. Eventually, ungrateful-red-guy decided to break the silence with a single word. "Jekiru." His name echoed around the room as it was slowly illuminated by the sunlight. "So, Jekiru," I begin, breaking the second silence ever more, "how did you end up there?"

"I came from a town far to the north of here. My colour would attract predators, so they exiled me, but not before breaking my left half so I couldn't do a thing about it!" he said, steadily raising his voice. He then tried to get up, but his body said otherwise. Well, the left side, anyway. Eve steadied him and calmed him down. "Listen, we can't letcha just go back out there. Not like this. You're gonna sleep for now." Eve directed. "But-" Jekiru attempted to intervene as best as he could. "They'll find me! They'll kill me! They'll kill you, and everyone..."

"No. We're gonna protect ya, right Shoku? Right, guys?"  
>"Uuuhhh... It's, like, really early, you know."<br>"*siiiigh* Get your sleeping bags or whatever. We'll take shifts."  
>"YESSS!"<p>

(Why does EVERYONE like my house so much?"

* * *

><p>"...yeah, so, I swear that guy tried to apologise, but I was just like NNNOPE!" Midnight said.<p>

We were all gathered around on the first floor, in sleeping bags, in a circle of sorts. Eve was first to take a shift, so she was upstairs.

We all laughed at Midnight's anecdote above, about that deuche of an Electabuzz yesterday. Apparently, after I had disembarked back home, he tried to apologise. And, as you know, it didn't turn out so well.

"Man, it's a good thing you decided to walk by, Shoku. Things could have gone badly! Well, not as bad as it sounds, I mean even he wouldn't hurt a girl. Yeah, he didn't know about my cock. Idiot." The more I heard about this asshole, the more I hated him. But, it's a good thing he's not coming back for a while. Went camping.

"Well, I guess we should sleep guys. Who's shift is after Eve's?" Char asked. "Um, I think it's mine," Jalnan responded, "but I don't think ONE hour of sleep will help much at all. *yawn* I suppose I should try to get SOME sleep."

**Midnight:** "Yeah, me too."  
><strong>Me:<strong> "Welp, goodnight!... or morning, I suppose."  
><strong>Char:<strong> "Hehe, good morning!"  
><strong>All:<strong> "GOOD MORNING!"

Meanwhile, upstairs, Eve was busy watching Jekiru with extremely drowsy eyes. "The lack of sleep is starting to hit me.. *yawn*" she said, her tiredness growing and spreading like a seed. "Err, do you want to sleep next to me?" Jekiru said, offering his kindness. "Wha? Oh, no thanks. I'm okay. I'll manage." she replied, somewhat gaining control of her body.

How the minutes pass.

The town clock went off with it's bell, denoting 1 hour had gone by since the previous. That was Eve's cue. "Well, my shift's over. I'm heading downstairs. Brb."

She walked downstairs silently and went up next to Jalnan. She called his name twice: "Jalnan... JALNAN!" Eve said. "Huh? Eve, what the fuck? Do you know how early it is?" Jalnan retorted unpleasantly to his rude awakener. "C'mon, it's your shift, dude!" Eve whispered aggressively. "Wha... oh. Fucking hell. Fine, I'll be up there with my sleeping bag." Jalnan replied, rubbing his eyes and slowly dragging the sleeping bag upstairs with his vines. Eve swiftly snatched the sleeping bag out of his vines. "NO! You have to keep watch! Do it, Jalnan!"

"No!"  
>"Yes!"<br>"NO! I'm not!"  
>"YES, YOU ARE!"<br>"NO!"  
>"YES!"<br>"EVE!"  
>"JALNAN!"<br>"**EVE! JALNAN!** _**SHUT THE FUCK UP!**_ I'll do the shift before you wake everyone else up!" I quickly yelled (hypocritical, am I right?). I stormed up the stairs, leaving Eve, Jalnan, and those I had accidentally awoken_ really_ confused.

Eventually, throughout the day, we all managed shifts, slowly bonding towards Jekiru. Eventually, though, we realised the loophole.

Eve had just finished her shift and went downstairs to call me up when I told her that maybe, there might be an alternative method of protecting Jekiru.

"Maybe," I began, "there might be an alternative method of protecting Jekiru." Everyone looked at me. "Really?!" Jalnan asked sarcastically. "Really." I replied.

Maybe there might be.

* * *

><p><strong>UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER, SUCKAS! WOO!<br>-Plaz**


	6. Chapter 6: dam rite its better than yos

**Sorry for the cliffhanger, all.**

**I had to sleep so bad and I wasn't just going to leave it.**

**So I came up with a shitty ending.**  
><strong>SORRY, BUT I WILL FINISH IT<strong>

**~PLAZ**

**WARNING: CONTAINS _EXPLICIT DRUG USAGE_and the c word. Many times.**

**I WOULD SAY THAT I DON'T CONDONE THE USE OF HERBAL DRUGS, BUT THAT WOULD BE LYING**

* * *

><p><em>SHOKU'S POV<em>

* * *

><p>"YES! There IS, in fact, ANOTHER way we can solve this!" I yelled. For several hours, now, we have been guarding Jekiru and making sure that no one assassinates him. Silly things have happened, and don't get us wrong, we enjoy protecting him, but things have become tedious.<p>

Did I mention we were all high on the local leaf, _La fumée âme feuilles?_

"Whaat? Shoku," Jalnan put an arm around me, his slurred words bewildering everyones mind began to form what seemed to be a sentence, "you craazy man. Char, this dude'ssss craaaazy, am I right? Riight?"

Char is asleep, of course.

Well, the good news is, much like many herbal based drugs, you can switch it off. To become friggin serious.

"Ugh... No, Jal. Guys, we can take Jekiru to the chief guy for a residence!" I remark. "Yeah, whatever man. Jalnan," Midnight ordered, focused on the contents of hir bottle (or lack thereof), "I need some more stuff. Pass it here." Jalnan looked around, then found some leaf to give to hir. He maintained eye contact with me, passing the leaf to Midnight as seductively as possible. In the process, he spilt Eve's bong.

"AGH, YOU LITTLE CUNT! You spilt my fucking bong, you twathole!" Eve suddenly scolded, causing everyone to jump. I was getting a lot of laughs and pleasure watching this, FYI. Still pissed that they aren't listening to me, though.

"HEY! Cut that out! Didn't you hear me? We gotta apply him for residency!" I shouted, but to no avail. "UGH, JALNAN! Where's my damn leaf at?" Midnight asked in an aggressive manner. "Ohoho, Midnight, DON'T you encourage him!" Eve retorted to a question not aimed at her, as per usual. "HEY! I just want my leaf, yo!"

Eventually, Midnight and Eve got into a huge argument, which abruptly ended when Eve was drenched in bong water.

"AAH! What the FUCK, DUDE!"

And here I am, laughing my ass off.

In the following 15 minutes, there were 4 bitch fights, Char vomited AGAIN, and Jalnan tried to come on to me THREE GOD DAMN TIMES.  
>All up, it wasn't so bad.<br>But after the aforementioned 15 minutes, I decided to take control after complaints from Jekiru. 15-25 minutes without a guardian. Yikes.

"Alright, that was fun and all, but it's time we go and apply Jekiru for residency AND consistent protection. So get your clothes on, ALL of you. Yes, you, Char. And clean ourselves up, okay? This stuff is wrongly illegal. Let's go, people."

30 minutes later and you wouldn't even know anything happened.  
>Everyone looked so incredibly clean and Eve was just finishing her shower.<p>

"Alright, do you think you can walk Jekiru?" I yelled upstairs.

"Uhhm, yeah! *footsteps and clunking* I just need this stupid crutch. Let's go, guys." he said eagerly, throwing on a green jacket over his half bandaged body. "Well, not yet," I remarked, "Eve's not dressed yet."

"'Kay guys! I'm dressed! Let's go!"

"NOW she's dressed."

* * *

><p><em>JALNAN'S POV<em>

* * *

><p>"Soooo..." I ask. I don't know where to start.<p>

I know that the chief trusts me and my opinion, but the chief IS the, well, chief. I can't just make decisions like crazy!

"Yes, Jalnan?" he responds. I get nervous. What if he rejects my opinion? I need help.  
>NO. No, I don't. I'm gonna tell the guy, whether he likes it or not.<p>

"CHIEF SIR! I beg of you! PLEASE open up another residency for a friend of ours!" I ask. "ANOTHER residency? Who for?... This young man over here?" the chief asks, referring to the crimson Riolu. "Y-yes, sir. Chief, sir."

"Denied."

"WHAT?" The room collectively announced. "B-But chief sir! He could die! Do you want ANOTHER life at- MMPHMPHM!" Char was interrupted by Eve's paw over his mouth. "Chief, sir, my man, my main man... This guy could get assassinated, if you don't do anything about it. So, get him a residency. Or it's blackmail time." Eve casually hissed, in an odd mix of venom and recommendation. "Uh, uh, f-fine! Bitch! Residency 193-C! Now GET OUT!"

Success. Eve is a bitch.

10 minutes later

"So, this is your new house! Try not to mess it up!" I joke. Of course, no one laughed, but I suppose that was for the best.

"You guys... Thanks, for the house, and saving my life, and... yeah." Jekiru expressed his gratitude, which was EXTREMELY rare, considering the type of person he came across as for the 12 or so hours we got to know him.

After we said our goodbyes, it was time to head to sleep. No one would be able to sleep, considering what happened earlier, but I suppose it would happen anyway. Jk.

Now, it is 12:00. I am sitting at home, with nothing to do. So I get bored. Obviously.

What do I do?

I could do a lot of things really. I could go to Char's place, go to Midnight's place, go to Shoku's place, maybe even go to Jekiru's house. Or, I could go outside and play in the snow like someone half my age. I could stalk the night and make a name for myself. Or, I could stick to the day and keep my name for myself.

Or I could go to Shoku's place quickly to grab a baggie and, go to Midnight and Char's house and grab them to go to Jekiru's house and have a celebratory smoke. That too.

I got up from my bed, the comfort of my mattress beckoned me to stay, but I made decisions otherwise. I grabbed my trademark hoodie, and set off for the houses. First, I silently snuck into Shoku's house with my snake-like reflexes... Actually, I just broke the window with a rock, but whatevers.

I quietly rummaged through the boxes of (useless, primarily, I mean when will we ever use a windbreaker) clothes in his wardrobe. Eventually, I found what I was looking for, and I snuck some of it into my pocket. Then, I put everything back to normal, but just to fuck with him, I turned the chairs away from the table. Apparently, I do not require soul smoke leaves to be high.

Then, after climbing out through the broken glass, I ran across to Char's house, and shook him awake. It took a bit of convincing, but eventually, he was set. After wards, we both made our way to Midnight's house. Sie was happy to see us, as sie couldn't get much sleep much like myself. Our threesome then proceeded to enter Jekiru's house.

Jekiru was wide awake, reading an unlabelled book. Boring. We said hello, then spent 4 hours smoking it up. Except for Char. Poor guy hates the taste of ames-feuille-whatever.

After the big event, Midnight stated that sie was finally feeling sleepy and headed back to hir house. The sun was beginning to rise, but only marginally. People were awake, and maybe I figured I could introduce Jekiru to some of my other friends and Ashton. I feel like they wouldn't get along, though. However, Char was against the idea, stating that he just wanted to sleep. So, he ended up sleeping on the couch, much to Jekiru's confusion, and probably yours too.

You see, this small town is full of happy people whom all like each other equally for who they are. Except for that Electabuzz, and Jekiru. If someone enters your house, you greet them. If they needed to sleep, give it to them. If they need to eat, give em a feast! Or some leftovers. Either or. That was sort of the policy for this unnamed little town.

I explained all of this to Jekiru. Whilst at first, the idea seemed practically alien to the half-bandaged emanation pokemon, eventually, he grew quite warm to it. "I understand. What a great policy to have!" he exclaimed. "Yeah," I replied, "it's okay, but sometimes it is VERY annoying. For example, snorers, such as this graceful specimen that is known as CHAR here."

Soon enough, my eyelids began to feel heavy, so I quickly got home and tucked myself in. The sunlight was pouring in with time, but I paid no heed to it. This day would be my last, before I switched to the night life.

Before we all did.


	7. Chapter 7: its not a scene i have 2 dong

_**That last chapter was a bit shorter than usual. About 1,000 words off of the first one. That's a shame. On the flip side, prepare your cornholes for a SHIT LOAD of new chapters. Why? Because school's over for the year! YYYYYYEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH**_

_**I will be spending most of my time writing until about Christmas or so, when I'm getting a bunch of games. In particular: Alpha Sapphire and Shin Megami Tensei 4. HYPE HYPE HYPE HYPE HYPE**_

**-Plaz**

* * *

><p><strong>?'s POV<strong>

I loved my trainer. So why didn't he love me back?

Was it all a façade? Was I truly getting abused? That's what he told me. But I don't believe it. I'm loyal to him no less, and I would never leave his side. I know that deep down he loves me. He has to. He'll come back for me soon. I know it.

On that one fateful day, when he looked away from my side and left me for dead forever, the great sadnesses of the world combined as one and dragged me down, like the gravity of a singular cold planet, alone in the deep, dark and endless voids of the universe.

Was it worth pulling myself out of such a position?

Would I find other planets to inhabit before my own is to fade away from existence?

Other planets could be up to millions and millions of light years away, and they could vary from a heavily populated paradise to an uninhabitable, cold and uninviting asteroid. Maybe... Maybe I should die out with my planet.

And now here I lay, struggling for warmth and survival. The same process for days now. Weeks. Months. Years. All of it for nothing. Nothing, for all of it. My troubled thoughts ensnared me like a trap. And every time it happened, it took more and more effort to get out of it. More violence. More self harm. More killing. I was the hunter of the forest. The main predator. So why was I struggling for warmth?

Did I lie to myself? Was I a predator? When I killed, what did I feed? Did I kill to feed my starving, emaciated body, the same that beckons for the energy and strength to go on for a quick day or two, or did I kill to feed my bloodthirsty, suicidal thoughts that haunted my mind like it was it's own abode? When I fed, why did I feed? Did I feed to avoid the bittersweet release of death for another week, or did I feed to escape my own demons, my own harsh debilitations I forced upon my self unwittingly? When I escaped pain, was I satisfied? Was I satisfied that I would avoid the largest fears of the sane mind, whether that be starvation or being locked inside my own mind, for only a brisk few days? Or was I satisfied that I gave some of my pain away to someone else who didn't deserve it, simultaneously preventing them from getting insane ever again, like a disease? Like a plague? Like the parasite I am?

...

I loved my trainer. So why didn't he love me back?

**Shoku's POV**

"Ugh, my damn head is killing me." I grumbled to myself, such a response possible only because of my late night. I rubbed the fur on the back of my head; the injury was still there from last night, courtesy of my idiocy at the party we had. My pillow was also covered in hardened blood.

Before I went downstairs, the sound of someone heading upstairs at a moderate pace began to fly up and hit me in the head. They didn't sleep in my house, did they?

All the memories were flooding back. The alcohol we drank, the hard gabber music playing, it was no surprise that people didn't have the energy to go home and sleep. Well, surprise surprise, Midnight met my eyes in my room, those same lightblue eyes filled with exhaustion, shame and regret. Hir eyes had saggy patches not unlike the ones I donned when I arrived here. They're still there, for your information, just not as evident. A little of the jelly stuff they're selling around here is working wonders!

We both stared at each-other for a brief few seconds before sie broke the silence with a somber "Good afternoon, Shoku", those words coming from hir mouth in a slurred chain of words. Hir words were laced with the nigh-intoxicating scent of calva and chardonnay.

"Uh, good afternoon? Is there anyone else down there?" I ask, hoping for a 'no' answer. "Uhh... I don't think sso. Ugh... My head. Do you have any headache stuff?" Midnight replied, looking over my shoulder for any immediate answer. "You too, huh? Let's see... I took some earlier and left it oonnn... actually, I think I left it in one of my drawers. I'm headin downstairs now. Lock the doors for me." I say, handing the hermaphrodite Sylveon my house keys. Sie fondled them in hir hands for a second before sie looked back up at me impatiently. "Yep. I'll lock it all up. For you. M'kay? Go, shoo shoo, I'll grab my- I mean your headache pills. You can trust me with the keys."

I quickly headed downstairs, taking care not to trip on any of them. When I got downstairs, I was shocked at the surprising sight I was witnessing. And the look on his face says he is as shocked as I am.

Jalnan was on the couch facing me. That was the only good part. In between his legs were not one, but TWO erect cocks, throbbing at an alarming rate. Jalnan looked at me, blushed immensely and covered his literal double package with his jacket, to no avail. "Uh, S-Shoku! What the fuck am I doing in your house?!" he yelled, his face now a deep red colour. "We had the p-party last night, remember!?" I shouted at an equal volume, I could feel my own face suffering the same fate as his, burning in a scarlet colour that was unseen anywhere else. Jalnan panicked and covered his crotch area in a thick and heavy blanket. We both stared at each other for a while, shocked. Eventually, Midnight stumbled down the stairs and waved goodbye to both of us, but not before apologising for failing to notice Jalnan due to sleeping on the stairs.

After sie left, I sat down, the awkwardness spreading throughout my veins, an uncomfortable sensation that tore at my heart. Jalnan then broke the silence by saying "I think they're back in their slit now." and removing the blankets. His jacket covered his genital slit most of the time, and it did now too, but there were two distinct wet patches.

"Phew," I responded, "that's a relief." Jalnan blushed briefly but it soon washed away. "So," I suddenly exclaim, "why do you have two dicks?" Jalnan gave me a displeased look and replied with "We scalie Pokemon prefer the term 'hemipenes'." I rolled my eyes, my cheeks a faint red colour. "Still, it's a bit of an achievement, don't you think?" I carefully picked my words, taking care not to choke on any of them. Not too sarcastic, I hope. "Uhh, I g-guess so. Err, so I guess I'm gonna go now." Jalnan got up and almost made a dash for the door, were it not for a stray object (a rocklike object) he would have practically charged straight through it.

Jalnan slipped over and landed on his face. His eyes slammed shut, and he raised his rear seductively, exposing his reanimated 'hemipenes' and his rear, and I didn't get what was going on, until he yelled out a very loud and unexpected "Fuck me!"

The silence that overcame the room, no, the world, was thick enough to eat. My face suddenly became flushed, as I realised the implications. I felt myself getting hard, which turned me into a very red Eevee. The yellow Snivy looked back at me revealing his own luminescent blush, with a glimmer of patience in his stern look. I considered it. I will admit, I considered it. But ultimately, the answer was:

"Uh, no. I'm not gay. I'm sorry Jalnan." The desperate look in his face melted away in seconds. Tears filled his eyes. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." Jalnan looked down at the wooden floorboards, his salty tears staining the ground like wine on a carpet. "Jalnan? What's going on?" I ask, bewildered at this sudden mood whiplash. "I don't know... I'm so sorry, Shoku..."

After an awkward 10 minutes of Jalnan bawling into the couch and me comforting him with semi-understanding words and back rubs, he finally opened up. "I think I'm having issues with my sexuality. I like girls one day, and I like guys the next. Then the next day it's both, or no one at all. I need help, Ku." Jalnan whimpered with a meek voice that was raspy and congested from all of the crying he did previously.

"Aww... That's horrible, buddy. You know what I think? I think you should become pan." Pansexual. The ultimate sexuality. If it has a hole, it will suffice. Gender blindness is a blessing. It's not my blessing, though, but it could be Jalnan's.

"P-pansexual?" Jalnan asked, his watery grey eyes staring into mine, glittering curiously with every element of it's being. Was this the answer? "Yeah. Basically, you like... Well... Everyone." He wiped away a stray tear, and sniffled. "Really? Th-that's a thing?" Jalnan responded. "Uh, yeah. Of course it's a thing."

"But isn't that bi?"

"Um, well, very technically, but that's only if you count mon like Midnight as a separate gender."

"What's so special about hir?"

"Uh, maybe you should ask Eve. They ARE going out, you know."

Jalnan suddenly sat up and looked at me dead in the eyes, his own wide with shock.

"Wait, WHAT? When did this happen?! What the hell?" he yelled, highly confused about what was just said. Who's going out with WHO now?!

"Uh, oops. I forgot to tell ya... They're going out! Woo hoo!" I said, taking excitement. "Wha... When..." Jalnan was in awe. "Yeah. Apparently, the ONLY people Eve romances with are those off the gender binary. Picky."

Suddenly, there was a loud knocking at the door. "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." I shouted back rudely, expecting it to be Jekiru or Eve or... Well, definitely not Char. That guy is a weirdo. It could be though. Also, why did Midnight not give me my house keys-

KNOCK! KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK! KNOCK-KNOCK!

Oh. Right.

I opened the door to a young mon, a Quagsire in a strange blue attire. "Uhh... Who are you?" I said, looking up at the tall figure. I was grimacing through the sunlight burning my eyes. I forgot about the outdoors. Shut up.

He was panting and out of breath. He didn't seem too fit, but he must run far more than I do on a regular basis. And... He was regular colours! That's strange for me, as the only non-shiny or regular coloured mon I've associated and communicated with is Eve and Midnight. And the chief too. "Hah... Hah... You got a job... Hah... Mister Shoku s-sir... Hah... I'll leave you to it..." I heard Jalnan get up from his seat, but I refused to acknowledge it: rather, I was more concerned about the dying fucking Quagsire in front of me.

"Uhh, are you okay man?" I asked politely. He was practically suffocating on the spot. "Water... Hah... Haaaaah... Water..." was all the mailman could manage in a shrill voice. I turned around and saw Jalnan behind me which made me jump a little.

Thankfully it went unnoticed.

"Jalnan, this dude needs water, stat!" I commanded. Jalnan ran and two minutes later returned with a bucket full of dinosaurs- err- water, and dumped it on the delivery guy, soaking his outfit, and all of his letters and packages. "There. You'll live now." I sighed, relieved. "Oh no, I was never dying. Cheerio." he said, with a tip of his hat, and he left, all of his current possessions sopping wet. Jerk.

"So, we got a job, huh?" Jalnan said, breaking the silence and grabbing the letter.

'To Shoku,

We have received reports of a psychotic mon lurking in the cave in Verstop Plateau, which is just north of the lake.

He has a massive record for killing. However, I wouldn't worry about him. He will not hurt you. You are not, in his eyes, "prey".

All that's known about him, aside from his mass murdering spree (although they were wild, so free game) is that he hunts in the dark, and has been identified by survivors as "a red light", so keep an eye out for red colours.

Like I previously mentioned, you will not be harmed by him. You aren't wild. You used to be with a trainer, right?... And here's one problem. You told Jalnan and Eve that you were never caught, but you were caged. That may be a (scribble) complication. Turn to the other side.

*turns*

Maybe you could lie about it? Say you loved your trainers, even though they put you in cages? That'd be a bit dramatic. (Scribble)

(Scribble) Okay, change of plans. We'll send backup, but they will only burst in with the safety word "welcome". Hey, don't look at me, look at the worker who won the draw!

Oh. The actual job? Uh, bring him back dead or alive? I guess that'll do. We tried talking him outside. Maybe you can? Idfk.

- Bring back mark dead or alive

- Location: Dark cave to the north

- Reward: 10000P

Ok, so that's your job. Come back with positive results! No homo. :)

-Chief Primeape (scribble, maybe his signature?)'

"Yikes, man, we gotta assemble the team."

**TO BE CONTINUED WHEN ITS NOT 2 AM**


End file.
